Minos
Name: Minos Alias: Minosu Master Of Synapse God of Synapse Nero Claudius Gender: Male Species: Human Type: Terran Augment Modified Cyborg Akutai Tensi Notes: Born Nero Claudius, the man who would eventually become known simply as 'Minos' grew up in the lap of decadent luxury. The powerful Claudius family known for producing numerous powerful government officials over the years, mainly planetary governors. As such, the young Nero grew up not wanting for anything, his every whim and desire fulfilled before he even had to voice it. As one would expect, this lead to him developing a world view typical of that generation in the old Holy Terran Empire. Quite a sadistic, arrogant, and callous person, Nero found great pleasure in ordering his personal slaves to physically injure themselves. Growing up, one of his favorite ways to kill time was to force his slaves to cut themselves, making it not uncommon for Nero's personal slaves to have long, sometimes jagged scars visible. He's also been known to order slaves he has tired of to kill themselves. A civilian to the core, Nero was never motivated to join the military. Seeing as how the Claudius family already had so much wealth and power that none of them saw any reason to add prestige through service. His life continued in its usual manner for years. It wasn't until he was given governorship of the world of Synapse as a birthday gift that he ever actually do any work. Of course, though Nero still used any excuse to 'play', he easily inspired fear in those under him and admiration in those with power on the planet. This meant he could leave day-to-day operations to those appointed to the posts specifically for that. It was under Nero's watch that the rising star that was the scientist Enid Aakster was appointed head of the newly constructed laboratories on Synapse. Though he made no secret of how he lusted after her since first sight, she also made no secret of how she spurned him every time. He 'knew' everyone was laughing about this....at him behind his back, though he never bothered to confirm his paranoia. Taking out his rage and displeasure more and more on his slaves, his 'fun' times of 'play' become more and more violent. He was, however, honestly surprised when Enid's labs produced a new slave species modeled after a 'tamed' version of the much loathed and desired Fenghuang enemies, the Angeloids. Using his connections, he first convinced a jealous underling of Aakster that he could benefit from Nero's patronage provided he helped remove Enid from her post and into Nero's clutches. It was through this contact that Nero acquired several genetic samples of Enid. Secretly, Nero used his samples of Enid's genetics in a series of experiments to try and create proxy versions of her that he could use for his 'fun' until he got the real thing. Of course, some of these would take years to come to fruition, so he settled in for the long haul. This dance went of years as Nero maneuvered all his pieces into play. However, before he could put Enid into check, let alone checkmate, the old Holy Terran Empire fell. Synapse was now isolated and alone with Nero in charge of it and all of its assets. Stylizing himself as the Master Of Synapse, he renamed himself to Minos after an ancient Terran king. In the following years, as the newly minted Minos no longer had to stand below anyone else, he expanded his reach. No longer having any oversight to worry him, he and his ally in Enid's lab openly moved to imprison her. A pure-blooded sadist, he kept trying to break Enid, though no how many years passed she has yet to give him that pleasure. With the man now in charge of Synapse's labs deathly loyal to him, Minos ordered them re-purposed to weaponize and control a slave army using cybernetics, drugs, and other methods. Though a number of lost old Holy Terran Empire military forces soon arrived at Synapse and pledged their loyalty to its master, Minos, using the early models from the labs, was able to 'acquire' and secure other military assets. It wasn't long until the elites on their floating islands drifting in Synapse's skies were able to call upon an operational orbital shipyard complex for the construction of new military ships as well as the repair and maintenance of what they had already. Starting to see himself as a god, and the only one suitable to found a new Holy Terran Empire, even going as far as having the wings of one of the best Angeloid flyers his labs had produced and surgically grafted onto his own body, Minos began referring to himself as the God Of Synapse and started using his forces and assets to secure the space in and around the star system while they built up. It was under Minos's orders that the military of Synapse to raid other systems and impound ships they encountered so as to bring new test subjects to their labs and resources to their yards. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun